Lonly Samus
by Game-Brawler
Summary: Samus is depressed but what will Ike do about it M for sex. M means something! I don't want to hear it you crybaby. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Samus

Note: I do not own Samus or Ike or anything but my idea for that matter as a wise person told me it is probably better that way

**Lonely Samus**

Zero Suit Samus is in her room thinking about the fact that she knows no companionship. How almost everyone else is in some form of relationship. Getting depressed she decides to talk to the only so called friend she has, Zelda. Walking out she sees pit and Ike talking to each other. Alerted of her presence they stop talking to themselves

"What do you want?" a snotty Ike asks

"Im trying to find Zelda!" a reacting Samus replies

"She is out with Link and asks not to be disturbed unless full emergency" Ike politely said

"Out examining the field of fruit I see." Samus comments in a mock tone knowing full will that there having sex. Samus starts to go back to her room when she here

"Sit with us Samus" Ike stands and approaches her to escort her to the table. Samus is flattered let alone shocked with Ike's strange behavior but she lets him escorts her to the round table that Pit is still whiting for the two to sit.

"Can you pick up the pace you two, Im getting bored?" Pit asks annoyed at the two brawlers. Ike and Samus ignore Pit. Now Ike gave his seat to Samus and is sitting to the right of her

"What were you talking about when I walked in" Samus asks looking at both of the boys

"Stuff that is not what a lady should here, you know boy talk." Ike tells her

"Come on I want to know. What were you talking about when I came in?" Samus asks them.

"Im warning you it's not something that you talk about with a lady present."

Pit reminds her

"So? Im not offended by it. Heck you should here some of the things I say to myself. Im not a girly-girl Like peach!" she informs the two guys staring both in the face.

"Ok, we were talking about how much we miss our girls and there bodies. Ike had just stared talking about how much he misses his many girls in the company…"

"…Hay I only like one ore two girls and one like me but I don't like here" Ike interrupts

"Sounds like you need a girl's opinion on this Ike." Samus adds sounding interested with the details of this girl that likes Ike, It sounds like she has compaction for him. She has always admired Ike strong arms but is put of with his cocky and sometimes rude behavior and comments, but today he is so polite and gentlemanly it is all too odd for him to act like this today she will tell him how she feels about him. First, she must get him alone to tell him.

"Pit will you go check on Zelda and see if she's coming back?" Samus tells Pit. You can feel the stress in the words

"Oh…ok I will go and check on Zelda." Pit had read between the lines and went outside not planning to come back any time soon.

"Why make him leave? We wasn't doing anything wrong."

"I have to tell you something. I...I...I lo…I love you" although she was a girl she had a problem telling Ike.

"I suspected as much. Ever since I fought you for the first time I saw, you look at me in the sparing room, in the kitchen, even in MY bedroom. You just couldn't keep your eyes of me"

"That's not all I was looking at." Samus provocatively said placing her soft hand on his muscular chest

"What do you mean by that?" Ike asked looking to see no one was around.

"I mean your biceps weren't the only reason I love you" Samus leaned over to kiss him and she move her hand down to Ike's midsection.

"I have loved you too." Ike said just before going into a full kiss. Samus broke the kiss to remind Ike where they are

"Ike, can we go somewhere privet" Samus asked trying to drop a hint to him. Ike grabs her hand

"How about my room in 12 minute" Ike suggested. As he gets up she sees a "tent in his pants," she stared and did not say a word. Ike left to freshen up the room. It was a mess (what do you expect, it is a guys room it is ALLWAYS messy) 12 minuets later Samus comes in as Ike was putting the last few things away. He turned around to see Samus only warring a bikini under a see through shirt and pants

If you do not want to read about sex, skip to chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're looking nice" Ike comments staring at her already started undressing her with his eyes (Hay! He a man, what do you expect!)

"Thanks" Samus replies, "I couldn't find anything to wear" Ike walks closer to her. He lets here in and Samus walks over and spreads out on Ike's bed

"What to do first" Ike asks her getting in bed with her. They embrace in a long kiss first Ike explores her mouth then they switch places so now Samus is exploring HIS mouth. "Lets get all those clothes off of you." Samus comments taking of his shoulder guard and shirt.

"Are you ready for this Samus?" Ike asks already feeling under her gown. He gets no reply as she finally takes off all his clothes but his briefs Ike.

"Well I should worn you I only had sex once, but, that was when I was only 13 years old." Samus confesses to Ike

"With who were you with when this happened" Ike asks

"All you need to concern yourself with is that I had sex before" Samus adds implying that she does not want to talk about it now. Samus takes of the pants and gown and Ike wraps around and in clips her bra so the both naked except for covering there gentles.

"Im ready for this Ike" replied Samus to Ike question a wile back. She slips her hand in Ike's briefs and feels his rod and balls.

"Oh Ya, Oh my goddess don't stop!" Ike moans as he grabs her hips and rubs her legs and ass from outside her panties. They pull of there own pant so now there completely nude! Samus gets in position so Ike can get at her ass and starts chanting "do it…do it" over and over till Ike couldn't take It and jabs his stick in her. Samus forgot how it felt to have a REAL penis in her. For years after the first time the closest she got was a penis that was carved out of stone (not wood because you don't want a splinter in THERE now do you?)

"Ike go faster, Go Faster!" Samus moans. Ike grabs her hips and gets faster soon Ike gets more erratic and Samus prepares for the impending seed. Soon It comes and she feels herself with the seed. He thrusted a few more times before falling asleep with Samus in his arms.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

What you missed you creeps who do not read sex

What you missed you creeps who do not read sex! Samus and Ike had sex so now it the next morning

CHAPTER 3

In the morning, Ike woke to see Samus still in bed asleep! (And they complain we do not listen to them!) Ike gets out of bed and walks around to see Samus is actually awake.

"Hay how you feel today after last night" Ike asks wondering why she did not leave.

"The best I ever felt! Why do you want to know?" Samus replies looking up at him, both still naked.

"Why didn't you leave last night then?" Ike replies with a question

"Hay I asked first Ike!" Samus demands.

"I just want to know why you didn't leave last night that's all." Ike said

"Did I have to? Are you worried about you crushes will see you?" Samus picks on Ike

"No You didn't HAVE to, but the last thing I need is for them to see you coming out MY room!" suddly Samus starts crying

"Now what is wrong Sam. He calls her Sam hoping that she will not rip his balls of, but she does not seem to mind now.

"It just that you were such a gentlemen and I now see that it was all to get in bed with me." Samus whimpers now at what she did, what she let Ike do.

"It wasn't like that sure at first it was out of lust for you but as I was sitting next to you I was really attracted to you!" Ike reassures her as she stops crying she struggles to say

"I should take a shower, can I use yours Ike." Ike allows her to take a shower as he goes out and see Pit whiting at the door.

"Did you have sex last night you sly dog." Pit asks out of anticipation

"Yes we did and it was wonderful Pit." Ike replies

"Didn't I tell you she would be easy?"

I finger that I will get some reviews about the last phrase so before I am chewed out **I hold the most regard for Samus as is humanly possible!**


End file.
